Particular embodiments generally relate to providing search results for a procurement catalog.
An enterprise procurement application manages a procurement catalog of items that services the needs of the enterprise's employees. The procurement application may be used by employees to order items from the procurement catalog. A user can search the procurement catalog to find internal items. In some cases, the item the user desires may not be included among the internal items and the user cannot use the enterprise procurement application to order the item. Rather, the user uses a different avenue to order the item, such as independently ordering the item through an external company's website. Because the user cannot use the procurement application, the user may need to use another application to order the item. This causes the user to perform another search to find the item in a different application, which is not an efficient use of the user's time.